


Dicksa Ficlet

by Shelby46



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Wedding Night, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby46/pseuds/Shelby46
Summary: As soon as Dickon Tarly rode through the gates of Wintefell he was smitten with Sansa Stark. Now he must win not only her brother Jon's approval but Sansa's heart.





	Dicksa Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Tumblr at the beginning of Season 7 but never did publish it here. This is a very short and sweet crackship ficlet and it was so much fun to write!!

“Ahem…pardon me Your Grace”

Jon looked up to see the strapping figure of Dickon Tarly standing before him “Yes?”

“I apologize for interrupting you. I wanted to ask you a something” Dickon said trying with all his might to stand still and not shuffle his feet like some nervous boy

Jon set down the scrolls he was holding and gave his full attention “What is it?”

Taking a deep breath he continued “Your sister, The Lady Sansa, she isn’t….well she isn’t still…uhh” he frowned not knowing the word he needed to say. He straightened his back and looked Jon in the eye “Is she eligible for marriage” _There that sounded right. Didn’t it?_ he thought

Jon fought against the grin that threatened to surface. It had been obvious from the moment Dickon Tarly had ridden through Winterfell’s gates and his gaze fell upon Sansa that he was smitten “Well Ramsey Bolton is dead so that makes my sister a widow. Of course there is still Tyrion. I am not sure how that works really” he shouldn’t tease this poor boy but it was just so easy!

Dickon’s eyes widened “Tyrion….” he scowled and bit his I lip. Opened his mouth and closed it again.

The wheels in that mill didn’t turn so fast, Jon thought

“I am not sure how that works either. I suppose I should ask the Maester….but I really don’t want to delay” he continued mostly to himself “ and I certainly don’t want to have to ask Tyrion Lannister for her hand”

“Her hand?” Jon said his eyebrows going up. Maybe this lad was braver than he thought

“Well..yes your Grace. With my father dead and Sam having taken the Black, I am the Lord of Horn Hill now. It’s time I thought of my future and the future of my house and Sansa is…just…soooo” he looked at Jon, his cheeks flushing red “Forgive me” he said clearing his throat and looking down again.

Jon tried not to  laugh knowing he was very sincere in his request “I appreciate you coming to me, Dickon. I will bring your wishes to my sister but it is up to her to decide not me. You understand that?”

“Yes! Yes of course!” he answered his excitement overcoming his stoic nature for a moment. He turned to walk away and then turned back again “Thank you, thank you, your Grace!” he said stepping forward to grasp Jon’s arm but then stepping back again not sure if it would be proper to embrace his King in such a way “Yes well” he nodded and walked away grinning from ear to ear

Jon shook his head. He didn’t think this boy had any idea what he was getting himself into!

 

“Dickon Tarly??” Sansa asked Jon in disbelief

He simply shrugged and fought back the urge to laugh

“Gods, how oldis he anyway” she said getting up to walk around the room

“I don’t really know but he sure is taken with you” he answered

“Well, what do you know about him?” Sansa asked

Jon sighed “Not much. He is the Lord of Horn Hill. It is a rich land with fertile grounds. His brother Sam was like my brother at the Wall and I don’t meant Nights Watch brother but like a real brother to me. But he and Dickon are completely different”

Sansa contemplated this information “What should I do? Should I talk to him?”

She had a look on her face as if she had eaten something sour. “You will have to tell him something. He seems like a good lad. Imagine the red haired babes you two would have!” he chuckled when she gave him a scathing look

 

She found Dickon in the great hall having a bowl of stew. His spoon stopped midway to his mouth when he saw her in front of him. He dropped it and jumped up so fast the bench he was sitting on screeched loudly in the empty room “Lady Sansa” he said quickly

She got a good look at him. He was much taller than Jon but not near as tall as Brienne. He had reddish hair and beard. His eyes were a deep shade of blue. Like the sea. He didn’t look so young up close but still she thought he was younger than she. His clothes were fine and embroidered with the striding huntsman of House Tarley.

“The stitching on your doublet is very good” she said

His face flushed red at her compliment “Why thank you, my Lady, my mother made it”

She smiled at him and took a seat opposite his “Please I didn’t mean to interrupt your meal” she indicated for him to sit “Is your mother still at Horn Hill?”she asked him

“Yes and my sister. I sent word of my father’s death” he looked down at the table. His father had been a tyrant ruling their household with an iron grasp. Still he was his father.

“I am terribly sorry” Sansa said kindly “Did you know Jon and your brother Samwell were very good friends at the Wall?”

“Yes, Sam spoke very highly of Jon” Dickon answered letting his eyes linger on her face. Her skin was so creamy and her cheeks had a hint of rose to them. Her lips were pink and inviting. And her eyes, gods her eyes, like blue ice which he had only recently seen when he came North. He realized he had been staring and quickly sought out the table.

She was very amused by this boy. Had anyone ever looked at her like that? She didn’t think so. “Have you seen the Godswood?”

 

Things had progressed quite rapidly between Dickon and Sansa. He was unlike any man she had ever met and yet so much like the idea of the perfect man she dreamed of as a girl. He was rich, handsome, valiant, chivalrous, and brave. But beyond girlhood dreams, he was the sweetest person she had ever known. Kind, caring and simple.

With the wedding waiting on his family to travel North, they had nothing but time. Today they were on one of their many walks.

Sansa pointed to a small brown bird sitting on the ledge “What is that one?” she asked. She had been teaching him all about the North, all about her home and because it meant so much to her, he was eager to learn.

“Uhhhhh” he scrunched his eyes thinking “Sparrow?” he looked at her hopefully

She couldn’t help but smile “Swallow. But that was close”

“Ahhh” he laughed in defeat and they continued walking “In Horn Hill there are birds of nearly every color. Even red” he looked her to see her reaction

“Red? I saw a Blue Bird once in King’s Landing” she said

They came upon a bush growing large blue flowers “And these?” she asked

“These are Winter Roses” he said confidently

“Yes!” she exclaimed

“I remember because” he stepped forward and snapped a flower from the bush “The first time I saw them” he turned to her “May I?” he asked indicating he wanted to put the flower in her hair

She looked up , eyes studying his face and nodded

“They reminded me of your eyes” he continued slipping the stem of the flower in her hair just above her ear “There” his eyes met hers and his smile faded.

They were standing very close now, eyes lingering. Her heart began to beat faster when he leaned forward. But just as she felt the softness of his lips on hers and the scratch of the stubble above he quickly pulled away

“Forgive me my Lady. That was too familiar” he stood back red faced admonishing himself internally for his behavior

“Dickon” she said putting a hand on his arm “You’re going to be my husband. It’s alright if you want to kiss me” she looked at him a little confused

He shook his head “No, my Lady. It would be disrespectful of me to expect such a favor simply because of our promise”

She looked at him in wonder. This is how the world was supposed to work she thought.

“Shall we continue our walk or would you rather I escort you back now?” he was fearful she would want to go back but she smiled and took his arm.

“No please let’s continue” she answered with a soft smile “But first” she threw her arms around his neck pulling him towards her and planting a kiss on his lips before he could protest.

He looked at her in complete surprise but she only giggled and took his arm. She made his head spin this woman! 

 

The wedding was a lovely affair. Samwell Tarly, although only a Maester in training, performed the ceremony.  Dickon’s mother made Sansa’s wedding gown and on the journey from Horn Hill she emblazoned the front with the sigils of both House Tarly and House Stark. She worked until her hands cramped and her eyes burned to have it completed in time.

Now she and her daughter stood with the North as the couple in front of them were joined. Lady Tarly beamed at both her sons. Dickon and Sansa had eyes only for each other as they held hands and repeated the words. When Sam was finished and it was time for Lord Tarly to kiss his new wife, it was the first kiss they had shared since that day on their walk, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers intending for it to be quick and proper. However, when Sansa gripped his hands tightly raising up on her feet a bit and he felt her breath against his face he forgot all that and kissed her fiercely. It went on long enough for Jon, who had begun to shift his feet uncomfortably, to loudly clear his throat. The couple parted looking in his direction and Dickon’s face turned as red as the Huntsman on his chest.

 

At the wedding feast, Sam and Gilly approached the head table where the happy couple sat laughing and talking.

“Lady Sansa, Gilly and I have brought you a gift” he said laying a large book in front of her

Gilly spoke up seeing the confused look on Sansa’s face “It’s from the Citadel. It’s a book all about medicinal herbs and plants that help women. It has a large part on women with child and with babes” she smiled at Sansa. Dickon grinned  at the mention of babes.

“Ohhhh…thank you” Sansa stuttered a bit “It is nice that the Citadel let you have such an interesting book Samwell” she said not sure what else to say to the unusual gift

Sam shifted his feet and glanced at Gilly “Yes, well, gave is maybe not quite the word for it but it is full of very good things and…” he trailed off not sure what else to say

“It is a gift that suits you Sam, thank you” Dickon replied and then turning his attention to the woman standing beside his brother he said “Gilly, now that I am Lord of Horn Hill, I would very much like to extend an invitation for you and little Sam to come home with us. I know Mother would love to spend time with her grandson and Sansa would also like to have another Northerner around” he really hoped Gilly would accept for many reasons but he did not want his new bride to be lonely so far away from her home.

Gilly looked at Sam “Thank you. I will consider it and discuss it with Sam”

About midway through the feast Jon approached the table with is own gifts. For his new brother in law he presented a Dragonglass dagger. It gleamed black and sharp in the light curving slightly, the surface dimpled with the work of shaping it. The pommel was covered in thick twine died green and red, the colors of house Tarly

Dickon was beside himself at the beautiful gift “Thank you, your Grace” he turned the dagger over in his hands careful of the razor sharp edges

“Please you can call me Jon now” He then handed Sansa her package

She unwrapped it to reveal a necklace of jade beads and a Dragonglass medallion in the shape of the direwolf sigil of House Stark. The edges had been sanded to dull them so the necklace could be worn. Her eyes welled up. She was feeling so much emotion at the thought of leaving her home and for Jon to give her such a beautiful reminder of who she was and who she would always be touched her heart.

“Thank you Jon” she managed to choke out. Dickon took her by the hand and gave her a sympathetic look.

The emotional moment was interrupted by raucous laughter in the room “If you two want to avoid a bedding I suggest you sneak off now. I don’t think I can hold back a room full of drunk Northmen” Jon said with a twinkle in his eye

They exchanged a glance and rose quietly while Jon kept a look out across the room.

 

Dickon closed the door of their chamber and barred it. His heart was already in his throat and his legs felt weak. _This was worse than going into battle_  ,he thought. At least he knew what to expect in battle. He turned when he heard the sound of liquid pouring. Sansa was at the small table pouring two cups of wine. She walked over and handed him one.

He had never been one to partake. Truthfully he had seen the effects of wine on men and feared them “Is this wise?” he asked his new wife

Sansa smiled. She could see how nervous he was “One cup will calm the nerves. But you are right. Too much can spoil the marriage bed”

He blushed again deeply and took the cup with a slightly shaky hand and drank.

Sansa set about uncoiling the braids that were wrapped around her head and taking them apart until her hair was loose and wild. She undid her gown and draped it across the back of the chair.

Dickon watched this mesmerized his mouth slightly open. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. When she was finished and stepped towards him, his heart began to pound and his mouth was suddenly very dry. He took one more gulp of wine before setting the cup down.

Sansa began to undo the front of his doublet. She ran her fingers across his collarbones as she pushed his shirt open and slid it off of his broad shoulders. His chest was very muscular with just a hint of reddish fuzz and he had a large  scar that ran across it nearly down to his abdomen. She traced her fingers along it looking into his eyes with concern

“I got that when I was eight” he explained “Father decided I was too old for a practice sword. The Master of Arms argued that I had made wonderful progress and was on my way to becoming a great swordsmen but Father did not think my progress was fast enough. He said fear of being injured was the only way I would truly master the sword. He must have not remembered being hit on the knuckles by a wooden sword twenty times in a row!” he scoffed

“That is awful” Sansa said and leaned in pressing her soft lips to his scar kissing it

Dickon’s hissed at her touch his entire body tensing. She made her way up the scar to his neck standing on her tip toes to reach him. Turning his head, he found her mouth with his taking her into his large arms. Her slight moan as he pushed his tongue against her’s nearly had him undone and he swept her up in his arms carrying her to the bed.

He had never been with a woman before and was moving solely on instinct. He lay her down gently and climbed in beside her resuming their kiss and working on the buttons to the front of her slip. He kissed down her jawline to her neck, the scratch of his stubbly beard contrasted with the softness of his lips. They both sat up to remove her clothes and he sat motionless at the sight of her breasts. Taking his hand, Sansa brought it to her chest.

“Ohh” he moaned at the softness of her.

She lay back while he massaged her in both hands jumping when his fingers brushed across a hardened peak. He looked into her eyes and experimented using his fingers and finally his mouth taking note of each movement that caused her to gasp and writhe beneath him.

Sansa reached for him trying to unlace his breeches. He stopped and stood to undress completely. Standing before her naked, his hardened manhood jutted in front of him.

She took him in. His body was magnificent, strong and muscled everywhere. Her eyes lingered on his large manhood, the way it curved slightly to the left and the veins that bulged across it’s length. She reached for him beckoning him back into their bed “I am ready Dickon, ready for you” she whispered

He swallowed hard, his stomach dropping in fear and anticipation. He awkwardly climbed up on top of her holding his weight up with his arms. He could feel her as his length lay between her legs. His arms shook slightly and he felt panic building in his chest. “Sansa, I……” he really didn’t know what to do next. He knew _what_ to do he just didn’t know how to do it and still keep his considerable weight off of her.

She reached down between his legs and wrapped her warm hand around him guiding him to her entrance.

“Oh God's” he moaned as he felt her warm folds around him. He stayed that way a moment adjusting to this new wonderful sensation and then slowly he moved.

Sansa gasped and gripped his bulging biceps. He felt so good and she wanted more. Bringing her legs up she wrapped them around his backside and pushed urging him forward faster. He looked at her in surprise but increased his rhythm to her desire. She let her hands roam across his shoulders and down his back feeling the taut muscles move. He didn’t know if it was proper but he found he could not look away from her face. She smiled in bliss and closed her eyes one moment, then her features contorted and she bit her lip the next. He could watch her for the rest of his life and the realization that he could do that very thing sent a shock of pleasure through him that caused him to shudder. The tension was building in him. That pleasure he knew how to give himself but that was now so much more than he could have ever imagined.

Sansa was feeling new things as well. The feel of his length as it slid in and out of her and the way his body was grazing across her in the most agonizing but delicious way. Something was building deep inside her and also closer to the spot he was touching. She gripped his wide back “Oh Dickon, oh don’t stop” she cried into the room. Suddenly what had been building deep broke and she felt her muscles seize around him.

“Ahhh!” he cried out “Sansa!!” the feel of her soft walls gripping him pushed him over the edge. He threw his head back, eyes closed, panting and pumping until his entire body shuddered. His arms gave way and he collapsed on top of her for a moment

“Gods I’m sorry” he managed to croak out as he forced himself to roll to his side off of her. He lay there panting small tremors still shaking him.

She turned to him and lightly stroked his sweaty hair from his forehead.

Opening his eyes he looked at his wife. He knew it had been very good for him but he didn’t really know about her. He had always been told women did this for babies but the stories he heard from the soldiers around him suggested women found it just as pleasurable. Maybe they were lying but Sansa had not screamed and clawed the way they described.

She shifted still feeling a bit unfulfilled. The deep pleasure had been very good but the other thing she felt had held much more promise. She could tell he was deep in thought. His brow was furrowed and he was very quiet “What is it?” she asked him

He looked at her taking a deep breath “I was just curious if you enjoyed this as much as I did. I mean I..well I hadn’t done it before and..” he blushed deeply despite the fact that they had just been intimate. He was not good at getting his point across but he felt like it was very important that he do that now “Is there anything else I need to do..for you?”

She thought about it what she had been feeling earlier before he had finished. The way his body grazed across her and where that pleasure had come from. Fighting against a sudden flood of shyness she took her new husband’s hand and lead it between her legs. “I want you to touch me here” she told him softly.

He pushed his finger tips against her, pulling back when she jumped. He tried again more gently this time and was rewarded with a long moan. She lay her head back and closed her eyes while he slipped his fingertips along her swollen spot. If he thought her pleasure was beautiful before it was nothing compared to now. Her body writhed along side him, a fine sheen of sweat glistening on her skin. She moaned and cried out tossing her head from side to side hips rising and falling and her hands gripping the blanket.

“Ohh ohh yes oh right there ohhhh ohh OHHH DICKON OHHH!!” her body began to twitch and jerk. Suddenly she grabbed him by the wrist with both hands holding him while her hips bucked against him. She rode out her first orgasm this way in complete abandon.

When the pleasure eased, she pulled his hand away and curled her body up against him feeling suddenly very shy and emotional. He wrapped her in his arms and held her tight while she buried her face against his chest.

_So the soldiers were not lying_ , he thought to himself a satisfied grin filling his face.

After a few moments she pulled back to look at him. Her eyes were wet and shiny “That was wonderful” she said. To think they had a lifetime of this and if things only got better from here she didn’t see how they would ever leave their chambers again!!

 


End file.
